Zamara Cliftonian
ZAmaranzian Clifftionzian, also known as Zamara Clifftonian, is the adoptive daughter of Thanos and the adoptive sister of The Black order. She was kidnapped and then trained by Thanos, along with her brothers and sisters to become an elite force of power and danger. She escaped of course, and flees from The Black Order and Thanos' army in hope to try and live a normal life. Origin Zamara was born on the planet known as Clifftania. It's a planet more advance and richer than earth, yet smaller than Mars, and more strategic. The people on the planet lived in one city called Cliffton, and was divided into three groups by the government. Workers, Royals, and Warriors. Each group had different sub categories and had to undergo evaluation at the age of 13. The government usually evaluates those by which abilities they were granted by the planet. Zamara was born into the Royal bloodline of Cliffton, and was raised to be a elegant and strong leader in her community, but the government converted her into the first Hybrid group: A Warrior/Royal, due to her ability to form any weapon she wanted via Clifftania Mists. Because of this, Zamara became apart of an elite group of warriors known as The Redcliffs. They were stronger, faster, and more durable than the normal warriors of Cliffton, but also, they were hybrids. She trained for weeks at a time with the group of Redcliff's. Apart from that, Zamara was also the only female Recliff in centuries, but that didn't stop her from being a powerful, noble, and furious warrior. At the age of 15, just two years after her evaluation, she found herself being captain(Second In Command) of The Cliffton Army. Just like other Redcliff's, Zamara received a special uniform that acted as armor and raw power. With this, she was virtually the best warrior on the planet, and was the embodiment of a bright future and hope. For years, Zamara and her army of warriors defended Clifftania from attacks. Even though they had a very very small arsenal, their armor and fighting skills were lethal to those outside Clifftania. Their alliance with Asgard helped with the protection against dark outside forces. Zamara herself led many battles, and was the type of person who laughed at danger and chaos. She was fearless and powerful and always loved a challenge. One day, Clifftania came under attack by a massive army that engulfed the planet as soon as the opponent's ship entered the atmosphere. Cliffton was well protected by a shield around its borders, but their warriors didn't last long against the alien's massive and powerful arsenal. The Redcliff(Which composed of only 14 of them, including Zamara) was able to withstand the Alien's arsenal, but was slowly taken down one by one after hours upon hours of fighting. Zamara and her best friend Vion were the last two standing after destroying nearly all the ground troops the alien army had, and multiple ships they flew to Clifftania. After hours upon hours of fighting, both Zamara and Vion were almost drained. That's when the main ship hovered above the city and blasted the border apart like glass. Alien warriors attacked the city from all sides of the city, while suddenly, a young Proxima, Corvious and Supergiant, confronted the two last remaining Redcliff's and attacked them viciously. They both held their own for a few minutes, before Vion sacrificed his life to save Zamara's. Angered, Zamara fought the three for hours and nearly succeeded in taking out both Proxima and Corvious, but was subdued and defeated by Supergiants vast telekinetic abilities. The three took Zamara onto the huge ship and locked her in a prison cell made out of light. The next morning, the ship took off from a destroyed and ruined Clifftania. A few days after they left, Zamara was yanked from her prison cell and led to a throne room on the ship, where the leader of them all, Thanos', sat. He, along with his other children(Only Proxima Midnight, Corvious Glave, and Supergiant at the time), examined Zamara's body, armor and power. Thanos questioned whether he should make her one of her Children, but Supergiant convinced him that she was like no other Clifftonian. She was taken to a room where she was placed in a machine. The machine attacked her psyche, as Zamara's mind was forced to forget everything she knew about her former life, and placed new memories of her growing up with Thanos and the black order. She was the only person who needed to have their memory wiped clean since she was 'adopted' early in Zamara's 20's. Afterwards, she received new training by Thanos and fought her brother and sisters for years. Throughout the years, her siblings got bigger, Black Dwarf joining, and then Ebony, and then Nebula and Gamora. The seven of them became known as Thanos Children, and widely known as The Black Order. They destroyed armies, planets and ships for years upon years in the name of Thanos to try to 'please' him. Due to this, they became enemies of the galaxy. One night, Zamara began to suffer from visions of her old life in her dreams, from her planet, to her original extensive training, to the people around her that she loved. She seemed happy in the visions. When she woke up, she questioned herself and her Family. She went to Supergiant and asked her if she could help Zamara interpret the visions she had, but when they began to the process, Supergiant told Zamara that there was no visions attacking her. At least, none that she could sense. This made Zamara uneasy, and she became a little depressed. Weeks went on and she continued to have visions of her past life, which began to affect her work, her training and her fighting. Proxima Midnight herself questioned if Zamara can handle more of what they were doing. She suggested to everyone else to execute Zamara, but she confirmed that she was alright by doing an deadly training exercise with Proxima, nearly killing her, until Proxima herself surprised Zamara and nearly ended her life with a surprise attack. A few days after the fight, Zamara and her siblings were sent to vivian to clear out the land in the hopes of pleasing their father. They were stopped in the process by Owen Scarlett and others. Zamara, Proxima and Corvus Glave held up the fight while Ebony and Supergiant were up to their own strange tactics. It was a slow fight, but The Black Order was subdued, leaving Zamara the last one standing. Before she could attack Owen with her last breath, her visions attacked her more violently, which led her to be weakened and then subdued. Right before Owen could end her life, Supergiant, being absent from the fight, revealed that she was gathering up the power to slam a meteorite into the planet via her psychokinesis. Owen was able to reverse the process but The Black Order escaped via Supergiant and Ebony Maw. Afterwards, Proxima and Ebony attacked Zamara verbally for holding back. Zamara assured them that the fight was all but unfair for the team. That evening, Zamara felt a sense of danger from all around her, and she could only think of one thing: escaping. That night while she slept, Zamara's visions finally turned into memories as she remembered everything about her life before she was taken by her adoptive family. She awoke that night and quickly began to prepare to escape. She was stopped by Supergiant who, like always, was telepathically probing Zamara's mind. After finding out Zamara's memories returned and that she was leaving, Supergiant quickly acted; attacking Zamara. Zamara working with her Pure Telekinesis versus SG with her Parasitic Psychokinesis took out the whole west wing of The Black Order Ship. This aided Zamara in her escape, fleeing from the ship by flying out into space; ripping a hole open in the wall. For weeks at a time in human time, Zamara flew and flew away from The Black Order, fearing that no distance would be far enough from SG's telepathic mind or The Black Order's technology. She would only stop on distant planets for food, rest, water, and other things for natural survival, only carrying things on her back. She repeated this cycle for three years before she was attacked by an army of Kree. Zamara held up a fight but was shot down to earth, landing in a town called New Orleans. From there, she was once again greeted by Owen who helped Zamara try to blend in after telling her story to him. Zamara told Owen that she will be followed, and to which he said that if The Black Order were to show it's face again, he would kill them all. Zamara had her doubts via not killing them the first time. After spending the day trying to blend in, Zamara was proven to be quite expendable. Afterwards, they both shared a non-intimate night together before Zamara was on her way. After leaving New Orleans, Zamara found herself in love with the atmosphere, the gravity an the earth on the planet. She found herself feeling more powerful being connected to the earth via her geokinetic abilities and grew into using the earth for practice. Afterwards, she was abducted by a group of private officers in a small town and taken to Paragon, meeting Dina Isley. Upon meeting Dina, she told Zamara that she was alerted when she entered the earth's atmosphere; watching her for weeks as she spent her time on earth. The Reason was for Zamara to join Dina's ranks as apart of The Metal Clan and their government system; being a citizen of Paragon. After seeing the city, Zamara realized that it was too similar to Clifftania. Evaluating her answer and coming to a conclusion, Zamara agreed. From there, Zamara spent four months with Dina and The Metal Clan; easily reaching up to its highest ranks with her intense fighting style and combat moves. Dina and Zamara personally grew close. Zamara was fearful to let her in but Dina was too helpful in letting Zamara know that she could trust her. This grew into a somewhat Mother-Daughter type relationship and because of this, Zamara became Dina's prodigy. Personality Zamara is described as being fearful, yet cunning and wise among those who fight beside her in battle. During her time with The Black Order, Zamara was protective of her adoptive brothers and sisters and showed no restraint on taking down her and their foes. Proxima Midnight once described Zamara as "A warrior bound by empathy but wild by the universe", meaning she was always emotionally thoughtful, but life turned her into a dangerous and powerful being. Being on earth changed Zamara a little. She grew into her empathy for life, though, her fears of danger remain constant. She was described as "Merciful, yet merciless" ''by many who saw her fight, which is only a sign of an inner conflict with her past and who she is now. After being with Paragon and Dina, Zamara was shown to have amazing leadership and loyalty skills to those around her. Even today, Zamara struggles with her darkest temptations brought on by The Black Order. 'Appearance' Zamara stands at six foot, with golden eyes and a rich velet red hair color. Her skin is shown to be smooth light color. A chitauri described her as ''"Built like a goddess but vicious like a viper". Powers & Abilities * WEAPON MANIFESTATION - Through Clifftanian Mists, Zamara can create weapons from nothing; she is capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many they wish.'' * ''GEOKINESIS - Zamara and the other Redcliffs and warriors can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc.'' ** '''Avalanche Creation - '''Zamara has the ability to create/generate avalanches (also called a snowslide or snowslip), which is a rapid flow of snow down a sloping surface. ** '''Earthquake Generation - '''Zamara can create earthquakes at will. ** '''Earth Generation - '''Zamara is able to generate earth, sand, stone, or any other minerals. ** '''Sand Manipulation - '''Zamara can create, shape and manipulate sand. ** '''Magma Manipulation - '''Zamara can create and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. ** '''Metal Manipulation - '''After spending time at Paragon, Zamara can create, shape and manipulate metal via her Geokinesis. * ''HYPER-SENSE - Zamara has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of her species.'' ** '''Enhanced Hearing - '''Zamara's ears are enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside the normal range. ** '''Enhanced Vision - '''Zamara has enhanced vision, allowing her to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, in the dark, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. * ''EMPATHY''' '- '''Zamara and all Clifftonians can fully interpret the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. ** Emotion Detection - '''Zamara can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures. * ''PURE TELEKINESIS - Zamara can control the purest form of telekinesis, the generation and manipulation of telekinetic force itself.'' ''Suit * Armor - '''As seen in the image above, Zamara's armor is made out of a pure metal that was forged by the dwarves on Nvdeleir, that enhances her body's durability, agility and strength. * '''Sparks - '''Zamara's armor is able to generate and project sparks. * '''Fortune - '''Zamara is gifted with an automatic and continuous supply of good luck, thanks to an invisible aura that radiates from and around her armor. As things considered "lucky" randomly and unexpectedly happens to them despite any predestined fate or logical reason. * '''Shockwave Bracelets - '''By clashing her wrist long bracelets together, Zamara's bracelets can create shockwaves, a powerful compression wave produced by the movement of a body through a medium (liquid, matter, energy, etc.) at a velocity greater than the local speed of sound. * '''Photo-whip - '''Zamara has a lasso that can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. * '''Wings - '''Zamara's armor is able to manifest wings that grow from the back of the armor, allowing flight. ''Abilities'' * '''Master Combatant - '''With the use of her armor and her powers, Zamara is a master at hand to hand and combat fighting. ''Weaknesses''''' * TBA